Hiccstrid Fever
by Haddock Writes
Summary: [Modern AU] Hi! This is my first fanfiction. I know it's a mess but hope you enjoy it! I wrote about Astrid and Hiccup spending their day when a blizzard swoosh by.


prompt: #1 #15 for fluffcember2019

Hi!!! This is my first fanfic and I know it's super akward and bleh...but I hope you read it! I wrote this for @fluffcember2019 day 1: "Hold me" I think what I wrote is also prompt 15: "sick". Anyways...I don't think I will be able to write everday or even right another one considering my daily schedule but I will try my best! Enjoy some hiccstrid pure fluff!

ps. they're not a couple[oops...]

"It's really cold..", Berk East High School freshmen Astrid Hofferson with her friend Hiccup Haddock.

"I mean Berk's always cold but this? Today's like one of the coldest day in years." Hiccup stated. They have been walking for 20 minutes and it was getting harder to walk because of the snow and wind.

"Thank thor above!!! There's my house! I'm so happy to escape this freezing weather!" Hiccup and Astrid ran as fast as they could toward his house. Despite the thick clothes slowing down their run, they arrived swiftly to the front port and opened the door in a second.

"Hey, Hiccup. When does the blizzard stop? I mean I gotta go home." she stated, "My parents might go nuts if they are thinking I'm out in that friggin blizzard."

Hiccup checked his phone and noticed the blizzard will be continuing till next day morning.

"Really sorry for you Ast but, the blizzard isn't gonna settle down till tomorrow morning." he informed, "You can stay here if you wish. I can give you a guest room."

"Really? Then I should call my mom that I'm sleeping here or whatever." Astrid was thankful for Hiccup but grumbled because of the storm.

"Is your dad going to be here tonight?"

"Eh, he has a conference in Australia, so no. He's not gonna sleep with us. I mean not 'us'...you know what I mean..uh... anyways should I order Pizza?"

"Why not? You know my favorite, right?"

"Of course. Hawaiian Pizza with thin dough."

Astrid laughed with Hiccup.

"I think this is like the 50th time we're eating pizza."

"Doubt that. It might be the 51st time."

Hiccup snorted. Astrid was always competitive even when it comes to numbers.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Suddenly, Astrid coughed.

"Woah. Are you okay?" Hiccup said worryingly, " I think you might have caught a cold."

"Just fuzzy I guess" Astrid shrugged, "Don't worry Hicc….uhh ACHOO!"

"You sure? Uhh...your coughs don't sound like normal sneezes or something."

"Movie?" Astrid wanted to change the topic. She ISN'T sick!!!! Right?!??

Hiccup glared at her with suspicion but just asked her what movie she wants to watch. Astrid replied that she just wanted to see Disney's original movies so Hiccup tuned on High School Musical. Astrid kept coughing but she kept denied that she is sick. After twenty minutes, the pizza came and they started to eat while singing along with the movie. "Oh my gosh I can't believe we remember what we saw almost ten years ago!" Hiccup chuckled, " Well many saw it more than five times those days." Astrid laughed, " I know right? I mean...Ah Choo! Ugh..." wiping her runny nose, Hiccup stared at her with full of worry. " Are you sure your okay? I know this is like the 100th time I asked you this but you really gotta get some rest." Hiccup wrapped a blanket around Astrid and accidently, brushed his hands to her forehead. It was hot. She really had a cold. "Astrid, let's tuck you into bed." Finally, Astrid gaved in after she felt like her head is going to explode and everything feels like it's extremely cold. Astrid and Hiccup walked up the stairs.

"Isn't thi-brr…-this your room?" Astrid voice cracked because of the cold she was developing.

"You are really sick Astrid. I can't let you sleep on the floor. There is no bed in the guest room." "-but.."

"no buts Astrid. You have to get better. The floor is too cold for you."

"hmph…."

Hiccup laid Astrid on the bed. It was a comfy and warm one. Astrid sighed as she relaxed a bit, but she was still having a hard time because of the cold.

"Thank you so much Hiccup. You really don't have to do this for me. It's just a fever..."

"No way, Astrid. Your fever is severe than others right now. Now get some sleep. I will be right next to you on the floor."

"Hiccup? You can sleep next to me." Astrid kinda blushed. Thankfully the fever covered it up.

"uhhh...it's fi- uhhh...okay. If you wish."

Astrid grinned because Hiccup's bed smelled so good. Hiccup also laid with Astrid at the corner of his bed.

Astrid turned around to face Hiccup, "Hey."

"Hey yourself fever lady." Hiccup replied playfully.

Astrid giggled. Maybe she wasn't thinking right or the fever made her confused because she said, "Hold me?" and guess Hiccup got the fever also because he replied," Sure, m'lady." and hugged her. Astrid sweared that, in the next morning, she felt Hiccup kissing her forehead.


End file.
